The present invention relates to a drill jig for producing a predetermined series of drilled hole patterns in workpieces, such as, for example, boards to be joined by dowels or cabinets or shelf walls to be provided with rows of holes, with a hole index rail being placed on the workpiece to be machined and including a series of equidistant holes, with at least one angular stop, adjustable transversely to the series of holes, for setting a distance of the series of holes from an edge of the workpiece, and with at least one lateral stop adjustable along the hole index rail.
Drill jigs have been proposed for either forming drilled hole patterns for boards to be connected by dowels, or for the production of parallel rows of holes in a cabinet or shelf wall; however, the proposed drill jigs cannot be utilized or, if utilized, may be only utilized in a cumbersome fashion, for other types of applications.
Moreover, the proposed drill jigs are fixed at a specific drilled hole diameter so that a craftsman or a do-it-yourselfer must obtain different drill jigs for the various drilled hole diameters required under practical conditions.